Miedo
by Ilyasvel
Summary: Malhumor- Gilbert está harto de las estupideces de algunas personas y decide ir a tomar el aire fresco en medio de la noche, pero alguien siente curiosidad por ello. Yaoi GilbertxOz


Nas-Nas desu!! w Bueno... Y aquí traigo mi primer ffic de esta maravillosa pareja! Establecí mi record xD Vi un anime entero de 25 capítulos en 18 horas seguidas (sin dormir toda la noche xD, y con otras distracciones)

Y... Pues... ¿Qué decir? Que amé esta pareja desde el principio de la serie, pero amo más a Gilbert que a la pareja en sí (Fangirlismo vs Fujoshi... ¿Qué ganará? xD) Así que no os extrañe si hago un fic de GilbertxOoC o que aparezca un OoC en algún ffic...

Espero que os guste xD Lo hice en una hora y me sentía bastante inspirada... 3 Kizzues~

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_**Malhumor**_

Resopló molesto, apartándose el pelo de los ojos mientras caminaba en la oscuridad de la noche por el pasillo en dirección al salón. No podía dormir, los pensamientos le torturaban, haciéndole recordar a Alice, la baka usagi, a Break y a Vicent. Probablemente, las personas que menos soportaba de todo el mundo.

Había decidido levantarse en medio de la noche para poder tranquilizarse un poco y dar una vuelta, necesitaba el aire fresco urgentemente, y un cigarrillo. Lleva aún la ropa que utilizaba normalmente, la camisa blanca y el pantalón negro, junto a la chaqueta por el frío aire, ya que no tenía ganas de ponerse el pijama aun.

Se acercó al balcón y lo abrió, salió a la fría noche nocturna y encendió un cigarrillo tranquilamente, se recostó en la pared, le dio una calada y soltó el humo, mirando hacia el cielo, en cuya extensión azul de terciopelo descansaban las estrellas, pequeñas velas que acompañaban a la perosna solitaria por las noches para que no se sintiese sola.

Estaba harto. Harto y cansado de las acostumbradas estupideces. La baka usagi le hacía gastarse su dinero en comida y trataba a _su_ amo como si fuese un criado, además, aquella _chain_ no tenía el más mínimo tacto. Break, simplemente, molestaba, diciendo cosas que no se debían decir en el momento menos adecuado. Y Vicent, por su parte, siempre llamándolo a gritos y diciendo cosas que hacían que se sonrojase de la vergüenza ajena que le producían.

Aquellos tres sujetos le producían dolor de cabeza, no podía decirles nadas, solo un par de insultos y ya está. Volvió a darle otra calada al cigarrillo que colgaba de sus labios y soltó el humo, sin despegar la vista del cielo.

Repentinamente se sintió observado, y sabía por qué. Miró de reojo a la figura que le observaba fijamente, clavando sus orbes verdes en él.

-Oz – saludó Nightray – ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Podría preguntarte lo mismo – su amo le devolvió el balón.

-Simplemente necesitaba pensar un poco y despejarme la cabeza, aire fresco...-

-Fumando no conseguirás demasiado aire fresco – dijo el rubio, frunciendo el ceño al ver como su mejor amigo no dejaba de fumar. Lo controlaba, vale, pero aquello no evitaba que le hiciese mal.

No pudo evitar fijarse que el chico "menor" llevaba un fino pijama que le hacía tiritar de frío porque no le protegía lo suficiente del aire nocturno. Se quitó su chaqueta y la puso sobre los hombros de Oz, quien intentó rehusarla, pero Gilbert se lo impidió, posando una mano en su hombro.

-Tienes frío – afirmó, no preguntó – estás tiritando, yo no, así que no la niegues – dijo suavemente.

Oz no dijo nada y se dedicó a clavar su mirada en los ojos dorados del "mayor".

-Oye, Gil... – Comenzó – Últimamente te veo en mal estado... De mal humor, supongo – dijo, desviando su mirada hacia el cielo – ¿Te pasa algo?-

-¿Eh? – Miró al ojiverde – N... No... Tranquilo, Oz-kun, no me pasa nada-

El otro se dio la vuelta, con el ceño fruncido, mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

-No me mientas, Gil, te conozco desde hace... – Iba a decir cinco – Quince años, te conozco como si fueras yo-

-No es cierto, Oz-kun – dijo el otro – No me conoce, en estos años he cambiado-

-Pero eso no evita que sepa que te vaya algo mal.

El moreno refunfuñó y frunció el ceño, mirando nuevamente hacia el horizonte, dándole otra calada al cigarrillo y volviendo a soltar el humo, tardó en contestar, y Oz empezó a impacientarse por la anhelada respuesta.

-Pues... Simplemente estoy _harto –_ pronunció esa palabra de tal manera de que al rubio le recorrió un escalofrío al ver como sus labios pronunciaban la palabra, lentamente y de una manera que se podría definir como _sombría_ – Estoy harto de las estupideces de algunas personas que están aquí... Me ponen de los nervios, y no me gusta – refunfuñó, callando rápidamente para no soltar ningún nombre.

-¿Te refieres a...?-

-Preferiría no decir ningun nombre-

-No se lo diré a nadie – aseguró el chico, y el moreno sabía que iba a cumplir esa palabra – Tranquilo, tampoco te criticaré ni nada... Puedes desahogarte – sonrió inocentemente.

-Esto...-- No sabía por quien empezar – Mmm... Por ejemplo... Esa baka usagi, me hace gastarme dinero en carne, que es más cara que varias cosas más, no tienen ningún tacto con ningún tema, y no deja de tratarle como un criado, y como le deje sola un momento, se queja de que no le haces caso, luego Break, es bastante pesado, su muñeca Emily me pone de los nervios, dice las cosas inadecuadas en el peor momento... Su tío también, ¿qué es eso de llevar vino diciendo que es zumo? Por no hablar de Vicent, siempre llamándome todo el rato para que esté siempre con él, acaba cansando mucho... – se quejó el veinteañero, pasándose la mano por su cabello.

Miró a Oz de reojo, quien le escuchaba atentamente y suspiró.

-No debería de contarte todas mis quejas... – suspiró.

-No es nada, además, yo quería oírlas – sonrió el pequeño – Además, está bien desahogarse-

-Y lo que más rabia me da... – cortó su frase, no pensó lo que iba a decir hasta que dijo las primeras frases.

-¿Sí? ¿Qué es lo que más rabia te da? – preguntó.

-N-No... Nada... – Un pequeño sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas.

-Habla, Gil-

-No...-

-Te lo ordeno, ¡habla! – exclamó, con el ceño fruncido pero con una sonrisa.

Gilbert suspiró, rindiéndose ante la mirada verde de su amo, emitió otro suspiro y dio una nueva calada antes de hablar, mantiendo en tensión a su amo, quien nuevamente esperaba la respuesta de su sirviente.

-Lo que más rabia me da, Oz-kun, es que esas personas te mantienen separado de mi lado – Aquello tómo por sorpresa a Oz, nunca hubiera imaginado que su sirviente dijese eso – Ya está... Lo dije ¿Alguna orden más? – Preguntó, sarcástico.

Oz miró al suelo, sin decir una sola palabra, luego, volvió a mirar a Gil.

-Nee... Gil... – Llamó la atención del mayor – Esto... Yo... Quería... Eh... – El pequeño se incomodaba.

Oz clavó sus ojos verdes en los dorados resplandecientes del otro, indeciso. Quería decirle todo lo que sentía por él, que desde pequeño siempre le había atraído su forma de ser, primero tímido y tembloroso y ahora protector y dominante. Quería que supiese como le había atraído desde pequeño, desde cuando, cuanto, como, donde, por qué, pero quería decirlo de una manera sutil pero que el moreno le entendiese, o directamente... Pero se moriría de vergüenza. Siguió titubeando y tartamudeando bajo la mirada dorada del otro chico.

-¿Oz-kun...?-

-Yo, quería decirte... Que... – El pequeño tragó saliva, muy indeciso, el sonrojo cubría su cara – Gilbert... Yo... – Decidió decirlo directamente – Te quiero – dijo, demasiado alto y rápido, pero Gil le entendió perfectamente.

Gilbert se sintió sorprendido al escuchar aquellas palabras de su amo. No lo podía creer. Desde pequeño a Oz le habían gustado las chicas, si no, ¿Por qué esa atracción por Sharon? Y también tenía a la bonita conejo idiota que, seguramente, estaba enamorada de él profundamente. ¿Te quiero? ¿Se lo había dicho a él? ¿A aquel sirviente de pelo revuelto negro y ojos amarillos? No se lo podía creer, pero había escuchado bien, sin duda, su oído no le traicionó.

Oz, por su parte, clavó la mirada en el suelo, totalmente rojo, a la espera de una respuesta a su rápida confesión. No se atrevió a separar la vista del suelo, con miedo al rechazo, con miedo de que su mejor amigo dejase de serlo, con miedo a que le odiase, le rechazase, le pegase,s e enfadase. Montón de paranoias pasaban por su rubia cabeza, con miedo a levantar la mirada y ver furia en los ojos de su compañero, cuando notó la mano del otro en su barbilla.

Gilbert había posado su mano en la barbilla de su amo, levantándola para encontrarse con sus inocentes y temerosos ojos verdes y había puesto la otra mano sujetando su cara. Notó como el pequeño temblaba bajo su chaqueta, y no era por el frío nocturno. Sus ojos estaban húmedos y una pequeña lágrima de miedo al rechazo se formó en su ojo, la limpió con el pulgar suavemente. Indeciso, sonrojado, el mayor se acercó al más pequeño hasta que sus labios se encontraron, primero fue una leve presión, que hizo que Oz desease más y se exasperase al ver que no pasaba de aquello. Gilbert, por su parte, también estaba deseando más, deseaba que su amo sintiese toda la pasión y el fuego que ardía en su corazón por él, quería demostrarselo con un beso, pero le daba miedo a ser demasiado brusco con él y le acabase rechazando. Después de un cavilar un rato, decidió ir más allá, ya se arrepentiría más tarde.

Pasó de ser un roce a una presión, y luego, sus bocas se unieron, dando lugar a un cálido beso. El sirviente tocó el labio inferior de su amo con la lengua, pidiendo permiso para entrar, el cual fue permitido y su lengua se abrió paso entre los labios entreabiertos del menor. Saboreó toda su boca, notaba el sabor a galletas con menta que había comido antes, el inocente sabor a galletas, las galletas que tanto le gustaban a su amo, se le hacía terriblemente delicioso aquel sabor y no quería separarse. Por su parte, Oz, notaba el leve sabor a cigarrillo en la lengua del otro, en principio, el olor al humo le desagradaba, pero auqel sabor, en cambio, era agradable, bastante, y terriblemente adictivo, notó como la mano del otro se le apoyaba en la nuca, profundizando el beso, y él, por mientras, subía sus manos hacia el cabello del otro, acariciando sus ondas negras con delicadeza.

Poco después, se vieron obligados a separarse debido a la falta de oxígeno. Fuertemente sonrojados, se miraron el uno al otro a los ojos, y el mayor apartó un mechón de pelo rebelde del menor, poniéndolo detrás de la oreja.

Con temor a que alguien les pudiese estar observando, Gilbert cogió la muñeca de Oz y lo llevó hacia su cuarto, donde se tiró encima de él en la cama y empezó a besarle desesperadamente, juntando sus bocas una y otra vez, acariciandose por encima de la ropa como si fuese una especie de adicción. El mayor se separó de Oz, quien gimoteó al notar la separación.

-Oz... Yo no... –suspiró– Yo no puedo hacerte nada... Será mejor... Que paremos aquí... Tengo miedo a... descontrolarme... – Dijo jadeando, por la falta de oxígeno que lo producían los prologados besos.

El menor se le acercó y le dio un suave beso en respuesta, y él no pudo si no quitarle la chaqueta y rodearle con sus brazos fuertemente, dándole calor al pequeño. Pasó las mantas por encima de su cuerpo y quedaron dormidos, uno al lado del otro, mientras Oz era abrazado por Gilbert.

-Oz... Te amo... – susurró Gilbert, antes de quedarse dormido.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Bueno xD Pues aquí está el fanfic, lo dicho... Espero que os haya gustado y demás~

Decidiré si hacer un segundo capítulo (algo más xD) dependiendo de los reviews~ , y si siguen habiendo, tal vez haga un tercer cap lemmon... -Se sonroja, porque nunca ha hecho un lemmon**-**

Bueno x3 Matta ne~!


End file.
